


06. ego

by hedonists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, One Shot, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, haha what, light cock worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: not only does size matter, it's the only thing that matters.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 34





	06. ego

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been a bit.  
> i feel out of practice so it will probably show in this.  
> but this is a concept me and my friends have giggled about before so i don't know why i never thought about writing it? duh?  
> anyways here it is :) it's literally just porn.

chanyeol isn't as mad about it as she expects he'll be. he's mad. betrayed. hurt. of course.

but not as much as she expected him to be.

"do i know him?" chanyeol asks. bluntly. face turned away from her and out the window of her apartment. she's trying to gauge the look on his face but can't get a visual. 

truthfully, she doesn't know which answer is better, just that she wants to pick that one.

"no," is her first answer, but she kind of stops - hesitates - she watches his head turn towards her as she stumbles over her words. "i mean, it's entertainment, everyone probably knows everyone to some degree or something...i don't know."

he chuckles to himself and turns his face back towards the window. it's not funny but it's all he can manage because  _ what the fuck. _

chanyeol's never been cheated on. well, not to his knowledge, at least. if he really had to guess, though, he hadn't been, because why would someone?

why would  _ she? _

and this brings forth a whole line of considerations and questions that chanyeol has never once in his life considered before: is he good enough? of course he is. rich enough? obviously. tall enough? what a joke. is the  _ sex  _ good? yeah of course it is, so that just leaves…

he turns and stands suddenly, without any warning, and heads towards her - standing next to the couch only a few feet away. he reaches out and takes her by the wrist - not hard, but with intent. she looks up into his eyes and thinks that she's never seen him more serious in her life - not that they've really been  _ involved _ for that long, anyways.

"i'm bigger, right" chanyeol blurts out, so suddenly and seriously. she almost laughs in response because  _ what  _ but the look on his face is proof enough that this isn't a joke to him. she thinks about it for just a second - because it really doesn't take longer than that, "y-yes?" but chanyeol doesn't appear satisfied. he gives her arm a little shake by the wrist again to bring home his point of how absolutely serious this is, "i'm not kidding, answer the question, seriously"

oh, he really  _ needs  _ this.

"yes chanyeol," she starts, looking him dead in his eyes, "your dick is bigger"

the truth of the matter is that he is, it is. in general, chanyeol has a large cock so it's pretty difficult just speaking purely as a numbers game to happen across someone bigger, but nevertheless, his penis  _ was  _ the larger one, so she feels comfortable with this line of questioning as it doesn't require her to lie.

and chanyeol appears satisfied - somewhat. his hand loosens around her wrist but doesn't let go, his shoulders slink a bit from their uptight posture and his brows unfurrow. he pulls his eyesight from her face, seemingly just to look past her, but it's only for a split second before he pulls her into him in one swift movement - too fast for her to really react at all.

chanyeol seats himself on the couch next to them and pulls her down into his lap with him, hand placed firmly at the back of her neck and pulling her face into his. he's kissing her but it's nothing like he has before - it's way too sloppy, way too aggressive in a way chanyeol usually isn't. he's angry but not angry enough to simply  _ not. _

or he's angry about how hot it makes him.

she's aware he would never admit it so she writes off the possibility of any kind of conversation about what's about to take place. whether it's being cuckholded or just the aftermath of hearing how absolutely substantial his cock size is,  _ something _ is doing wonders for his cock  _ now  _ and she's not going to open her mouth and fuck it all up with a discussion.

chanyeol sits up and flips her over and down onto her back lengthwise on the couch, nestling himself kneeled between her clothed legs - which actually do not remain clothed for much longer as his hands race to the button, the zipper, and peeling them off her legs as hurriedly as he can manage. she marvels at how quickly he's making work of these things because chanyeol is actually a pretty careful, slow, lover most of the time. he's meticulous. he likes to schedule in  _ plenty  _ of time and not be rushed.

but not this evening.

she watches his face contort in new and interesting ways due to his ever present frustration. his eyebrows seemingly permanently tightened, and she can see that his jaw is clenched in between the times he leans down to kiss her. he's fucking pissed, and it's so sexy on him. she watches the way his arms flex and move when he pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. the way the veins in his hands and forearms protrude while he works on the details of removing his own pants - which he doesn't even do - simply unbuttons and unzips and then they make their way back to her body. palms to knees only to slide down to her hips and gripping the hems of her panties. hands slide right back where they came from just as fluidly.

chanyeol leans down and kisses her on the mouth again, hard. the hardest yet. pulling lip between his teeth as his fingers part hers elsewhere. she gasps into his mouth and he pulls back allowing her the space to breathe but watches intently her every motion. presses his mouth lightly against her jawline, "you're already so wet," he whispers - and it sounds less like he's trying to be sexy and more matter of a fact, as if he's telling her what's obvious.  _ look how wet you get for me with such little effort, why would you ever need to go elsewhere for it? _

she feels him pull his hand back from her, his forearm holding his weight off her on the other side of her head and she can hear the sound of button and zipper from his jeans clattering together from the movement of him trying to make room without them. chanyeol presses his lips to the corner or her mouth again as he pulls himself up so that his pelvis is more in line with her and she braces herself for what she knows is coming - but he doesn't. lightly pressing up against her with the head of his cock and simply brushing it up and down, she attempts to push herself down and onto him but she doesn't have the leverage to move and he smiles onto her skin. 

"his cock wasn't as big as mine, was it?" he asks in such a deep, heavenly voice she thinks she might end up passing out instead of even answering him, but chanyeol pushes forward further,  _ almost  _ entering her and her breath hitches in her throat, "you missed mine didn't you? he didn't fill you up the way i do, is that it?"

and now she understands what this is.

"no," she groans, arching her back into his chest, still trying to make more of a physical connection between them, "your cock is the biggest i've ever had"

"and you love that, don't you?" chanyeol responds right away, almost as if he had this script played out in his head before, "you love my cock"

"yeah i do," she says, but it comes out as almost a whisper with how breathy her voice is.

chanyeol begins planting kisses along her cheek, to her jaw, down to her neck, "i'm sorry you had to take such a useless cock then," he starts, pulling his mouth up to her ear and stopping, "i guess i'll have to make it up to you"

he finally pushes into her, slowly at first but hard by the end of the initial thrust. she figures he actually wants this more than she even does at this point, but he's pretty good at playing it cool when he needs to. his hips jerk into hers -  _ hard  _ \- and slowly pulls back, onto to jerk back into her hard again and she yelps. she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a little bit out of pain - but she knows that's also the point.

"does it hurt, baby?" chanyeol whispers into her mouth, and she quietly answers "just a little" because she knows that's what he wants to hear right now. and it is. "good," he almost growls, just before pushing into her hard for the third time.

but chanyeol can't keep up with the charade for too long. his long, hard strokes start to turn a bit inconsistent and the breathing more and more labored. he pulls his hands down to her hips to afford a better angle for both of them, allowing his body weight to rest on her for the time being, and with that he fucks her fast and hard, with little regard for anything else. "oh my god," she breathes out, " _ chanyeol, i- fuck-"  _ is all she can get out, clenching her eyes shut hard and biting into her lip in an attempt not to alert the entire apartment complex of their goings on as her orgasm rolls over her. "when i'm finished with you," chanyeol starts as she rides out her orgasm, "the only thing he'll be able to feel in you, is me" 

she feels another orgasm coming just off of that.

and he makes good on it, holding out just long enough to bring it through. the apartment only sounding like the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin and her unrelenting, breathy repeating of the word "fuck" as she comes for a second time, just in time for him to come as well as his once almost violent thrusts slow to a halt as his cock softens and falls from her as he sits back and up on his heels. she watches the way his chest heaves, how the sweat glistens off all of the beautiful crevices he's created on his body from working out so much. his eyes are glued to her, glued between her legs - watching the way his cum slowly spills from her while he brings a hand up and slowly pushes up white strands of hair from his forehead. then he looks back up at her and their eyes meet.

she doesn't know what to say. the situation is sort of...bizarre.

chanyeol tucks himself back into his pants and stands up off of the couch, lends her a hand to help her up as well. hands her the items of clothing he carelessly tossed about the apartment and kisses her on the mouth.

"i don't care who else you see," he starts, in sort of a chuckling tone, "but i'm a man - it's sort of an ego thing, a pride thing."

  
  



End file.
